Frustrated
by victoria alexandra
Summary: Extreamly explict oneshot lemon with dasey pairing
1. Chapter 1

Derek POV

"Der-ek!!!!" I hear Casey Scream. Makes my spine tingle. Oh great what did I do this time.

Her foot steps on the stairs running, pounding, angry steps quickly bringing her closer to me. I'll be honest; I do know why she is mad at me. I kinda ruined her budding relationship with Max. Before you yell, listen to me, I could not let Max have Cacey, for the simple fact: she's mine. I know her whole feminism spiel would basically have my ear drums ringing after this but, I wanted, needed, and I claimed her first. Although, no one really knows about the latter. There is something about that girl that makes me want to play this game of cat and mouse. For some odd reason I feel in my soul that she is the one. Yeah, I said it: THE ONE.

Oh great Casey's at my bedroom door. I guess it is time to face the music.

Casey POV:

That sh't head. I could kill him. I swear. Let me at his neck. I will snap it in two. Max was perfect. Well at least generally perfect. Basically other than liking sports he was nothing like Derek and thus part of his basis of appeal. He also happens to be one of the only guys I was seriously interested in since Sam. Then, Derek had to ruin it by punching Max.

I know Max said it was ok and he still likes me, but I couldn't do that. I can barely look him in the eye after this. How could I date him?

Finally, I see Derek. His face is calm and passive as if he did not do anything wrong. Oh is he going to get an earful.

"How could you? You know I really liked him! You knew this! G-d Derek you make me so frustrated!"

"Frustrated! Frustrated!! Frustrated!!!" He yells his voice getting progressively louder and more angry.

Whoa his eyes are scary. I start backing up. Derek follows suit. I feel his arm breeze past me shutting the door. I hear the fateful click of the lock. Oh no.

Ouch… (Insert quick intake of breath) I am thrust onto the wall… (Exit quick intake of breath) He has me by the neck an inch or so off the ground demanding of me compliance. I am scared sh'tless and on a humorous side I am pretty sure I would have told him whatever he wanted, promised whatever, or done whatever if he wasn't well _crushing my wind pipes_. He seems to realize his own mistake and moves from my neck to my shoulders pressing me rather painfully in an arch against the door. When I finally can breathe I ask what he wants me to do. Please note: I literally I am so scared, that he was speaking but I was not listening. I wish I was paying a little less attention to the fact that he could have choked me to death and a little more attention to what he was asking me.

Derek repeats himself: "Casey frustrated YOUR frustrated I sit here watching you day in and day out just wanting you… always wanting… his voice tapers off. "

I'll never admit but I have secretly wanted him as well.

This isn't right; Derek detoured. Are relationship is simple and he broke our invisible line. He broke it.

I try to bring some sense of us back. Basically our arguing. I SCREAM "What is going on here?"

"I do not know if I want to answer you I mean after all I have the upperhand here. You have not even struggled with me yet." He said.

Damn it!!! He's right. Of course, I start struggling franticly what else, do you expect. With if I do say so myself, an impressive twisty move I mange to free one shoulder allowing me one hand to strike him with. In a calculated move, I should have foreseen, he would drop my other shoulder. Then, he rammed forward knocking me once more into the door. His body now firmly aligned with mine. Oh great.

"You were going to hit me weren't you?" he said(Duh!!!!!) "Of course not" I reply as calmly and deadpan as I can.

Derek POV:

What am I doing? All I feel is her body and all can smell is her tantalizingly natural flower scent. I think I am about break rules I never thought I could.

I lean in close and gently brush my lips to hers. It was soft but telling. I am dominant. I control. In this case it is even more pleasurable because I am controlling the control freak.

"Derek" I hear her whisper her voice semi-filled with a myriad of emotions ranging for fright to desire.

I then lean in for a much harder and passionate kiss. I want her to feel every emotion I have ever felt, every feeling to be transported through this kiss. I want it to tell her all my frustration. I hope my actions tell her what I can never say. I love you Casey. I even love you when you hate me.

I do not care what happens next I am going to make to her mine. For only a second I think about the family. I really do not care if they're here or not luckily though today is the day where Casey and I will have hours to ourselves. Which is perfect because I will have her my way, Hard and zealous, fast and furious, and opposingly kind and loving.

At this Her arms are pinned between us, I grab both and pull her towards my bed. Before she even knows what's going on, I mange to take off most of our clothes. The only thing that is eerie is her quiet acceptance of the inevitable. After we are both naked and standing across from each other with my complete and obvious hard-on, I am ready to break her in. Harsh but true. I give her another of what I hope to be soul-searing kiss. I look into Casey's crystalline blue eyes and angers me. I have built up this frustration and I am going to let it out now.

I spin Casey around and grasp her hands in one of mine. I pull her hands over her head and force her to bend where her perfect breasts and face are pressed into the bed and her butt is perfectly in front of me. I scoot closer and press myself against her. Making her feel me and what she creates. I want to punish her for torturing me. Fortunately, I am not a complete cad and do not really want to hurt her. I stick two fingers into her pussy to make sure she is wet.

Pleasantly surprised I find she is dripping. I guess she also get off on our arguments. I feel her tightness unconsciously wrap around my fingers and try to pull me back inside her. In a weird sense of dominance I gently slap my hard member on top of her beautiful butt and replace my fingers with my penis. I know she is a virgin. She never told me this, but I know. I thrust into her hard and fast and freeze. I hear her muffled scream. I feel it is better this way, the pain is only there quickly then it goes away. "relax Case" I tell her. "It will stop hurting sooner".

I wait until she squirms a little before I go back to thrusting hard and fast. With my free hand I reach in front and gentle massage her breasts. I try to vary the pressure and movements in an attempt to make her enjoy her first experience. With each in and out I feel both of us as if our minds are connected get closer to the goal of release. To help Casey I slide my hand that is not holding hers above her hand down her back and curves, making sure there is a little love pat on her bottom, to touch her in front. Slowly I caress her in a mixture of slow and delicate feather light touches to then add pressure and a faster tempo. The angle of thrusting into her from behind allows me to feel her body and her response. And now I feel her legs start to buckle beneath me.

With one thrust she comes, selfishly gripping me. With the second thrust I come. Happily allowing her to grip me.

Then lift her up slightly and get under her pulling us towards the top of the bed.

"Hey Case"

"yes derek" she pants in a quiet breathy voice

"I uh… i love you ya know"

"I do know Derek. I always know"

Well… do you have anything else to say to me.

Her piercing blue look up at me with a sparkle. "no not really, I mean other than what a great way to get rid of frustration"

"CAS-EY"

"Alright I guess I love you to" She says with a big grin on her face

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. AN

Wow. I completely forgot to say the disclaimer. I am sorry. Also this is my first completed fan fiction. Please comment and give me pointers

the disclaimer:

I don't own Life with Derek…yet


End file.
